valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TZ'sAki/Cashers=/=Beaters
NOTE: This is just something I wrote to destress, it absolutely does not have anything to do with how I view the overall community. It is the effects of the build-up of many little complaints I've stumbled upon randomly while here on this wiki. I don't really want to call this a rant since my annoyance does stem from a legitimate (IMO) source, but feel free to if you think it is. Now I understand that everyone has their own style of playing VC and some may be effective and others are not, but I dislike the blatant rage/name-calling against cashers. For me, the term casher has seemed to turn into a sort of label. Cashers in VC are like Beaters in SAO. And like in SAO, the dislike against them is pretty much baseless. Now before anyone accuses me of defending cashers because I'm one of them, let me make this clear: I'm not. I am a 100% free player. I have never, and will never spend money on games, not because I don't want to support them, but because as pretty as the art is in VC, it is and will remain something intangible. I just don't have the money to blow on things like pretty art. I write this post in order to question the baselessness of how some (not many) free players dislike cash players. Let's address the more common reasons, shall we? *They pay to get good cards. And I say: So what? That's their choice isn't it? It's not like the cashers spending their own money affects you in any way. Are you jealous of the cards they have and show off? Does it make you angry/frustrated that they have nice cards? Well that thing is, they paid for that privilage. It's a waste of time and energy raging about something like fake cards. If you want the same privilage, then pay yourself. *I'm not rich like them. The hell man? What does that have to do with anything? Raging about this is like raging about how your parents aren't celebrities or something. They have cash to blow, so what? If you want cash to blow on some pretty art in a game, go get a job. *I don't have time. Well tough. But frankly missing out on a few cards won't kill you so I don't really see the big problem. *Because of those cards, they are able to rank. Darling, you don't need a team of HURs to rank. If you spend enough time playing VC, you're bound to get some decent SRs to build a team with. There are tons of free high ranking players in the game. You just need to expend some sort of effort into it. *It's not fair that because they have money, they can rank easier. I won't deny that it's easier to rank with an OP team, but again you forget, they pay for those fake cards. They put in real money they earn in the real world. This just means that they want the card more than you for them to spend money on it and it's only right the people that worked hard to get that card recieves it. ...And I can hardly think of other reasons...Which proves my point I guess. The dislike and the tendency to blame cashers for losing in AD or not being able to rank is stupid. Seeing people complain and comment about how VC needs to think about their free players annoys the hell out of me. I mean, compared to other games, isn't VC pretty generous? They give away at least 100 jewels every week and 200 for every event (100 for the completion of the map and another 100 for accomplishing event quests). I played Samurai Empire before it closed down, and that game doesn't come close to how generous VC is despite coming from the same company. God, it's gotten long. Well to summarize, hating on cashers is a dumb thing to do. Why? Because 1. They keep the game alive. 2. They put more effort (time and money) in the game than any of you whiners, so obviously they deserve nice things. 3. It's a bloody game. Hating on strangers because they're better than you makes you nothing more than a jealous little turd, so don't. If you have a reason, post it in the comments. I'll prolly argue against it, but I promise not to completely blow my top if I do. Ciao, Aki Category:Blog posts